This invention relates generally to testing of hydraulic equipment, and more particularly to provision of an automatic work station operable to test such equipment.
There is need for automatic means to rapidly and efficiently test the integrities of hydraulic lines and fluids in such lines, on hydraulic equipment, as for example hydraulic pressure levels, and temperature of hydraulic fluid in various lines. When an item of equipment has multiple such lines, sequential testing of each line at the equipment becomes time consuming and laborious. It is desirable that a way be provided whereby automatic, rapid testing can be achieved. Also, it is desirable that a way be provided to enable a work station to test various items of hydraulic equipment, which differ in their designs. Also, there is need for reducing product testing time, test supervision, and paper work by the test operator, while increasing quality, as well as for a powerful and user friendly computer system coupled with reliable hydraulic controls.